Cold Shoulder
by DontJudgeMeAndMyLifeChoices
Summary: Nagisa's mother causes him great pain, Karma can't protect him forever, and it all started because Asano cut Nagisa's hair.
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa sighed as he entered the main building. Normally E-Class students weren't allowed on the main campus, however the principal himself had called him their to discuss Korosensei's assassination.

He wasn't sure exactly what the mysterious man was planing to do with the information from his notebook but the blunette decided it was best to get in and get out as fast as he could. So when the principal had heard all he needed and dismissed Nagisa from his office, Nagisa was quick to exit before he could ask him anything else.

With his head down he shut the door behind him and made his way down the hall.

It occurred to him that it was probably not the best idea to walk with his head down when in he hit a brick wall, in the middle of the hallway.

Large hands touch his shoulders and Nagisa looked up at the brick wall he hit.

Gakushuu Asano stood in front of him unfazed by there collision.

"Um... Sorry Asano..." Nagisa nervously forced out an apology. The boy in front of him, the principal's son, stared at him with that same smirk he always had on his face. Not as mischievous as Karma's but just as smug.

"No worries, I'm actually glad you're here. There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Umm... I really have to get home. My mom will get worried." Nagisa tried to get out of the situation. He knew exactly what would be waiting for him if he didn't get home on time.

"It'll only take a minute. I promise." Asano took Nagisa by the wrist and lead him into a nearby classroom. The room, which was more of a storage room, had boxes littered around it. There were even a few piled up so high Nagisa feared they'd topple over on him at at any moment.

"The thing that I wanted to discuss with you Nagisa Shiota is what my father had called you here for."

Nagisa stared at him confused and surprised no one else was suppose to know about Korosensei. Thought the boy in front of him was the principal's son. Nagisa was unsure just how much he knew.

"I'd just like to know the reason my father called you here." He told him.

"The reason...?" Nagisa asked timidly.

"That's all." Asano told him with his confident smirk.

"Umm... Well, he told me not to discuss it outside his office or...with any other students." Nagisa tried to cover.

"Come on I'm his son. It'a not really breaking any rule if you tell me."

"Well, I still don't think I should... Beside you could just ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd tell you." Nagisa clenched his bag's strap, his knuckles turning white. He turned his eyes away from Asano, hoping he would be satisfied with that.

He wasn't.

His face changed to rage for no more than a second before reverting back to his smug smile.

Nagisa felt the change in mood. The danger radiated off Asano like an infectious disease.

It only took him two steps to get close enough to him. Nagisa almost tripped over a box trying to back away from him.

Asano reached his hand to cup the back of Nagisa's head.

"I've noticed recently how long your hair is." He said as he slipped the two hair ties out of the blunette's hair.

Nagisa ducked his head down. His hair fell down his shoulders and he blushed feeling insecure.

Asano picked up a strain of his hair and held it in his hand.

"Do you like it this way?" He whispered in an ominous tone.

Nagisa swallowed nervously.

"Uhh, No it's not like that!It's just some stuff happened and now I can't cut it." Nagisa said defensively.

Asano pushed the strain of hair behind his ear.

"It suits you. It would be a shame if someone cut it."

Nagisa felt the presence of at least three more people enter the room. The dangerous feeling of someone about to attack him from behind. The dark threatening auras of students sneaking up on him.

He dodged the hands of one of the larger students but his reflex only landed him in the arms of Asano.

The taller boy pushed him down. The three others kicked him repeatedly. Nagisa cough trying to suck in air but every time he tried to take a breath and another foot hit his stomach.

He felt blood drip out his mouth as the kicks continued, a few hit him in the chest and some even in his face.

Nagisa heard Asano bark commands to the three student and he felt himself being lifted by the three students large rough hands.

Asano stood in front of him again with that stupid smirk.

Nagisa felt his blood lust take over as he stared the other boy down.

"What's with that look?" Asano asked. He laughed a bit at the sight of Nagisa's eyes, which only made them darken even more.

The sound of a blade against a blade snapped Nagisa out of his trance.

He peered over to his left where one of the boys held a pair of scissors.

The boy to his right pulled his hair roughly.

Nagisa struggled to escape the third boy who held him from behind.

"Tell me why he called you here." Asano demanded.

Nagisa couldn't move. He couldn't think. _Think! Think! Think of a lie!_

"What did you talk about with my father?" Asano asked again his voice more menacing than his usual calm confident voice.

"He wanted to talk about my grades!" Nagisa tried. The boy snipped the scissors next to his ear threateningly.

"Don't lie. Or else." He said.

"I'm not lying that's all. I swear." Nagisa tried to break free but whenever he had the slightest opening the other two boys joined in to restrain him. He was trapped, he couldn't break free, he couldn't face the other boys and his cold blood lust stare didn't intimidate Asano.

He was used to his own fathers blood lust. The small boy in front of him couldn't do any thing to scare him. Not when he was restrained like this.

"I'll give you one last chance. Tell me."

"No!"

The sound of blades gliding against each other left a hollow feeling in Nagisa's stomach.

The boys let go of him. His beaten body gave out. He fell to his knees. Streaks of blue hair fell around him and the laughter around him blurred until he couldn't hear anything anymore. He grasped at his hair pulling at the short locks on his head.

The next thing he knew he was out of the main building, the sun was going down, and he was making his way up a certain mountain in the opposite direction of his home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cold air on the mountain bit at Nagisa's pale skin. He shivered sitting on the steps of the E-Class building. He had contemplated going inside, but the building had no heat as well as air conditioning and he knew it wouldn't be much better inside.

He didn't mind the cold air. In fact he welcomed it. His constant shivers blended in with the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He eventually silenced it, ignoring his mothers texts and calls, but decided to keep it on as it was his only light source besides a flickering light above his head at the entrance of the small building.

He sighed watching his breath appear and instantly disappear in the air.

The flickering light above him started to irritate his already sore head.

He touched his tender cheek feeling a bruise already forming. He tried to check his reflection in his phone screen, but it was to dark to tell.

He pressed the home button and the screen lite up. 12:09 AM it read. Nagisa had been here for hours just sitting here. Still in his school uniform that did little to protect him from the cold night air.

The wind blew making tree branches rustle and Nagisa shiver. The sounds that came with the wind had Nagisa on edge every little noise the night made filled him with paranoia. So he almost screamed when he heard footsteps from the side of the building.

He abandoned his weak light source in favor of hiding in the shadows. He crept around the side of the building keeping his breathing soft, trying not to make a sound as he searched for who ever else was creeping around the school at this time of night.

He heard a shaking sound and a light flashed against the wall. Red paint sprayed against the building wall. Nagisa peered over to try and see who was vandalizing the side of the building. The person appeared to be writing something on the wall. Nagisa caught a glimpse of red hair and heard a low chuckle. Then he knew exactly who it was.

Nagisa timidly stepped forward trying to be quiet but at the same time not wanting to surprise Karma too much.

"Karma?" He felt his voice crack from being silent for such a long time.

Karma dropped his flashlight at the sound of a small voice calling his name. He turn in the dark to the short figure a few feet away from him.

"Nagisa? What are you doing here?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that." Nagisa retorted.

Karma chuckled then picked up the fallen flashlight.

He shined it towards the wall. In bright red paint it read _Korosensei watches tentacle hentai._

"Pretty funny huh I thought I'd get an early start on messing with him." Karma told him. He shined the flashlight under his chin giving him an erie look. Almost like he was a child about to tell a ghost story to try and scare his friends.

"I see..." Nagisa mumbled staring at the boy in front of him.

"Ok I explained myself, your turn now." Karma said shining the flashlight in his face.

Nagisa brought his hands up to shield his eyes from the light. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to blink out the tears that formed from the extremely bright light.

Suddenly Karma was in front of him staring Nagisa in the face with his intense golden eyes and he wonder how he walked that distance in such a short amount of time.

"What happened to your face?" He asked shining the light closer to him.

Nagisa touched his sore cheek, looking away from the bright light.

Karma's hand came up and touched the back of his head.

"Who butchered your hair?"

Nagisa pushed his hand away and Karma lowered the hand holding the flashlight.

Without the light in his eyes Nagisa could final adjust to the dark. However he barely noticed the worry in his friend's eyes.

"I..." Nagisa tried to answer his questions, but somewhere in between remember what had happen and why he was here in the first place made tears blur his vision and choke up his words.

"I...I can't...go home."

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa shook his head unable to speak or answer his questions.

There was a silent moment where all he could hear was his own cries.

Then Karma's strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pressed his face into his chest.

"If you can't go home. Then you can come with me."

Nagisa didn't respond at first taking a minute to compose himself.

"What?"

Without waiting for his response Karma grabbed his hand and led him down the trail to get to the street at the bottom of the mountain.

Nagisa let him lead him down the dark trail while he tried to calm himself. Karma just continued to drag the slower boy along. He shined the flashlight forward easily making his way down while Nagisa occasionally tripped over tree roots and other hazards on the trail.

The two were silent the whole way down until Nagisa finally asked what he'd been wondering since Karma suggested it.

"Where are we going?" He asked thankful he didn't sound as awful as he felt.

Karma stopped in his tracks and turned to the shorter boy.

"My house of course."

Nagisa, while still holding Karma's hand, took out his phone. His phone lite up with various new messages, which he ignored, as he checked the time.

1:19 AM.

"It's late. The trains don't run this late." He said and as he did another thing occurred to him.

"How did you even get here so late?" He asked Karma.

His smirk shined through the darkness as he pulled Nagisa the rest of the way down the mountain.

Once they reached the street. Karma finally released Nagisa's hand and gestured to the object which he rode here on.

The moped's red exterior shined in the moonlight and reminded Nagisa of Karma's red hair.

He dangled the keys in front of Nagisa's face.

"Are you even allowed to drive that?" He asked.

"Don't know, but I only use it when my parents aren't home so I don't need to worry about getting caught." Karma said with a satisfied grin.

Nagisa stared at the moped unsure if he trusted Karma to drive this thing, especially at this time of night, in the dark.

However when Karma approached him with a jet black helmet, he decided he would let it slide just for a while and not worry.

As he slipped the helmet on, Karma took it as a signal to move forward. He took Nagisa hand back in his own and slide onto the seat.

Nagisa grabbed Karma's shirt and clenched it between his fingers.

Karma let out a low chuckle at the small boys nervousness.

He slid Nagisa's arms around his torso. Then Karma felt the weight of Nagisa's head rest on his back.

He smiled to himself.

"You okay?" He asked him.

The blunette nodded squeezing Karma just a little tighter than before.

Karma laughed at how adorable he could be.

"Okay then." Karma said as he started his bike and sped down the street towards his home.

* * *

 **I wasn't going to update this today, but I just read the new chapter SO HAVE SOME KARMAGISA FEELS!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Karma drove down the empty street Nagisa felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. The lack of cars and noises at this time of night made him feel more secure.

Like him and Karma were the only two people in the world. In reality they were just the only two people awake, but it still made him feel good that there was no one else around to hear him cry or watch him fall apart.

When the moped stopped in front of a house. Karma took out a remote, opening the door to the garage where he parked the bike.

Nagisa released his death grip on Karma as they hopped off the seat.

Karma grabbed a white sheet off the ground and placed it over the moped.

He closed the garage door before leading Nagisa to the side door leading inside his house.

There was a click and suddenly the hallway was flooded with light.

Karma lead him through the small hallway and to the living room.

His house was far bigger than Nagisa's and it made him feel even smaller than usual. The walls were decorated with paintings and the shelves held souvenirs from foreign countries.

When Nagisa pulled his eyes away from it he looked at Karma who, he realized, was staring at him.

Karma looked out of place wearing jeans and a hoodie in this fancy house, but Nagisa knew he must look worse.

Karma, finally able to get a good look at Nagisa, now saw how worse his injuries were. There was dried blood in the corner of his mouth, his face was covered in bruises, as well as his arms, and Karma wished he wasn't still wearing the tattered school uniform so he could see how far the bruises go.

He lightly pressed his hand against Nagisa's back and he didn't miss the small flinch of pain.

He lead him up the stair to his bedroom where he handed him a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"They might be kinda big, but its better than that." He said gesturing to Nagisa ripped uniform.

"There's a bathroom there if you wanna clean up." He pointed to a door by his bureau.

Nagisa jumped when he felt Karma's warm hand touch his numb cheek.

"I'm gonna get a first aid kit. Wait here." He said exiting the room and Nagisa heard his heavy footsteps against the stairs.

Nagisa went into the bathroom to see how bad his face was and as he undress he just discovered more and more bruises and cuts.

When he finished changing he turned his focus to his hair. Really it was the only reason he was here in the first place.

The front hadn't taken much damage but the back had been completely chopped off, minus a few uneven strains here and there.

In other words, he looked like shit.

A small knock on the door made him jump and Karma opened it slightly to peek in before opening it all the way.

He held up the first aid kit and motioned Nagisa to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Karma gently rubbed a warm wash clothe against Nagisa's face before placing a bandage over his cut.

Nagisa had notice Karma's difference in attitude since they got here but he stayed silent about it.

Karma himself noticed it too but he couldn't bring himself to tease Nagisa right now.

He'd always put the little assassin in a high place, but this situation just made him look like a little kid.

"Do you have anymore cuts."

Nagisa shook his head lying. He _did_ have cuts all over his stomach, but he felt like he was already taking advantage of Karma's kindness.

Karma's hand came up and he ran his long fingers through Nagisa's sky blue hair. He blushed at the feeling of Karma's hands against his scalp, but also out of embarrassment over his new hair cut.

Karma smirked for the first time since they'd arrived at his home and he grabbed Nagisa's hand.

"Let's even out that train wreck." He said lifting the other boy up he led him back to his room.

Nagisa stood there as he watched Karma grab a comb and scissors off his bureau.

When he turned his attention back to Nagisa he pause staring at him.

Nagisa fidgeted under his gaze.

"What?" He asked. Karma's smirk grew.

"Nothing you just look kind of cute in my clothes." He said admiring the way his white T-shirt hug loosely on him and how the bottom of his sweat pants pooled around his ankles covering his feet.

Nagisa blushed and turned his eyes away from Karma as he continued to laugh.

"Come on, sit down." Karma said sitting on the bed. He snipped the scissors and Nagisa inwardly cringed.

He sat next to Karma, who moved around behind him to cut the uneven strands.

Nagisa drifted away, becoming lost in the feeling of Karma's hands running through his hair.

He'd tilt his head every now and again and Nagisa blushed at the felling of his friends hands against his neck. He wasn't sure if his blush was out of embarrassment or something else.

When Karma was done he began sweeping up the strains of blue hair on his bed.

Nagisa touched his short locks and he looked at his hair in the mirror.

Karma had done a good job fixing it. Nagisa couldn't find any stray hairs.

He liked it, but he knew someone else wouldn't.

"Thanks." Nagisa mumbled to Karma, who just smirked and ruffled his new hair.

The sound of something falling and breaking made both boys jump.

"I thought your parents weren't home." Nagisa said.

"They're not, that's just Jinx."

 _Jinx?_ Nagisa thought.

He followed Karma down the stairs. Lifting the longer sweatpants as he walked.

On the island in the kitchen stood a brown and white cat it's fluffy tail brushing against the counter. On the floor sat a broken glass.

"That is the third cup this week Jinx!" Karma said getting in the cats face. The cat just meowed and Karma bent down to clean the broken glass.

"I didn't know you had cat." Nagisa said staring at fluffy animal.

"My parents got her when I was little because they thought she'd give me social skills or some shit." Karma said throwing away the glass.

Nagisa was suddenly struck by how tried he was when he caught sight of the clock. 3:08 AM.

Karma must have noticed this because he grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled him back upstairs.

Jinx following them as they did.

When they were both under the covers of Karma's bed Jinx jumped up and cuddled by Nagisa.

Karma chucked at his surprised face, before he himself scooted closer to Nagisa to pull him into his arms.

Nagisa felt the exhaustion of that day take over and in seconds he was out snuggling his head closer to Karma.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **I was somewhere else and I couldn't post this.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa woke up with a weight on his chest. Something heavy sat on his chest, putting pressure on his bruises from yesterday. He didn't move. For some reason he felt like the weight would just become heavier if he moved.

He peeled his eyes open. Blue eyes met deep green eyes and Nagisa realized what the weight was.

There on top of him laid Karma's cat, Jinx. Just sitting there as if she was laying on her own personal bed. Staring him straight in the eyes.

Nagisa, not being aloud to have a pet as a child, was uncertain of what to do.

 _If he touched her would she scratch him? If he moved would she get angry? Could he pet her? Was she friendly, she was friendly enough to take a nap on his chest._

Nagisa looked to his right to ask Karma, but the red haired boy was no where to be found. His bedroom door was somewhat ajar so he must have already gotten up.

"Karma!" Nagisa tried to shout but at the same time tried not to be too loud so he wouldn't scare the cat in front of him.

"Karma!" He tried again a little louder, but that only got him an offended look from Jinx.

After a few minutes Nagisa decided he was already bruised and scratched up so what was one more scratch worth. He slowly pushed himself up and, to his relief, Jinx did not scratch him. She _did_ however jump off him and onto the floor.

Nagisa got up and squatted next to the cat.

"Sorry." He muttered. He put his hand forward and she slowly approached it before rubbing her head affectionately against it.

Nagisa pet her head and she was practically on top of him again.

He timidly reached over to try and pick her up. Again he was relieved when she allowed him to.

Nagisa carried her down the stairs. He walked slowly trying not to trip over Karma's long sweatpants.

As he began to reach the bottom of the stairs he heard Karma's voice in the kitchen.

"No my parents are on a trip. They won't be back til next week."

There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke.

"No, I haven't seen him." Nagisa crossed the living room which transitioned into the kitchen.

"Last time I saw him was at school yesterday."

Karma stood behind the island, leaning against it, his back to Nagisa. He walked into the kitchen shivering when his bare feet touched the tile.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to call if I hear from him. Ok. Bye." Karma hung up the phone and turned to Nagisa already knowing he had been standing there.

"Hey." Nagisa said as he held Jinx to his chest and Karma had to admit the sight of Nagisa with bed head, in his clothes, squeezing Jinx in his arms was pretty darn cute.

"Hey, your finally up." Karma said as he walked around the island to stand in front of the shorter boy.

The fluffy cat in his arms meowed at the sight of Karma. He chuckled and stuck his head in the cats face. Nagisa watched in horror as Karma meowed in the cats face. Then he almost lost it when the cat meowed back.

Karma grabbed Jinx from Nagisa and stepped over to the counter. As soon as Jinx saw the canned food she jumped out of Karma's arms to sit by her food bowl. When it took Karma too long to open the can, she began rubbing against his leg affectionately.

Nagisa bent down and petted her head.

"I never pegged you as an animal person."

"I'm not really fond of animals, but cats are easy to understand." Karma replied.

Nagisa thought back to his previous encounter with Jinx this morning and decided the only explanation is that cats are as unpredictable as Karma.

Nagisa stood as Karma fed Jinx. When he had disposed of the can he moved to the fridge to find them something to eat.

"Karma..." Nagisa hesitated to ask him the question that had been bugging him since he got downstairs.

"What?" Karma asked as he took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

Karma paused as he reached for two cup in the cabinet.

For a second Nagisa thought he wouldn't answer him, but as Karma began pouring them juice he spoke.

"Your mom is looking for you." He said.

"Was that her." Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. She said she was going to call everyone you knew and then call the police."

Nagisa ran a hand through his hair.

"This is kinda serious..." Nagisa mumbled. He turn away from Karma trying to figure something out.

Suddenly Karma was behind him, his hands on his shoulders, his mouth next to his ear.

"I'll hide you. You don't have to go back." Karma whispered.

Nagisa considered the idea. He didn't want to face his mother. The idea of staying here and hiding from her felt like a dream. And it would only be a dream.

Eventually he'd have to go to school his mother could find him there. Or eventually she'd call the cops and they'd probably find out Karma was hiding him.

As much as he wanted to stay in this dream forever, Karma couldn't hide him forever.

Was it a better choice to just go home? To prevent all this from going too far.

"Nagisa." Karma spun him around hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. Don't over think this. Just answer the question. Do you want to go home?"

Nagisa watched the passion in Karma's gold eyes and his mind went completely blank. Without thinking he slowly shook his head.

"Then I'll hide you." Karma insisted. He pulled Nagisa against his chest holding him close, but Nagisa shook his head.

"I have to go back at some point. I can't break free of her." Nagisa said lowering his head.

"Do you think things will change if you go back?" Karma asked in a harsh tone. "You have a choice! You can stay here." He yelled shaking the smaller boys shoulders.

"Karma." Nagisa said in a low mumble.

"Things won't change if I stay here. I don't have a choice."

* * *

 **CAAAAAAT!**

 **Karma's cat is based off my friend's cat.**

 **Kinda short. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa squeezed the front of Karma's shirt as they drove to his house.

After much arguing, Nagisa finally convinced Karma that he had to go home.

Still in Karma's clothes, Nagisa now also wore one of his jackets to keep him warm while they were racing down the street on Karma's moped. Nagisa was going to take the train, but Karma insisted on driving him.

When they stopped in front of Nagisa's house, he was relieved to see that there were no police cars around. He hoped that they were not on their way.

Nagisa began to remove the helmet, but Karma stopped him.

"Think about this. I could turn around right now if you want. Its not too late."

Nagisa stared at Karma through the tinted window of the helmet. Then he looked to his house. He had to solve this. He had to face her no matter what the consequences. He gulped as he removed the helmet.

Karma took that as his answer and parked his moped. He wasn't going to let his friend do this alone.

He lightly placed his hand on Nagisa's back. As they approached the door Karma felt Nagisa start to shake. He watch Nagisa tremble, then brought his arm up, and firmly wrapped it around the smaller boy's shoulders.

Karma brought up his other hand and held his fist up to the door. He glanced at Nagisa. Nagisa stared back at him and slowly nodded his head.

No turning back.

Karma knocked on the door. There was a pause and as Karma was about to knock again, the door nob turn. There stood Nagisa's mother. Her dark hair a mess and it was obvious to Nagisa by the way she was dressed that she didn't go to work today. Her already red eyes darkened.

"There you are. Where have you been?" She said sternly.

"Umm..." Nagisa tried to think of an excuse, but none came to him.

"What happen to your face? What are you wearing?" She bombarded him with questions as her eyes scanned him over. Then they stopped at his head.

"Who did this to your hair?" She said menacingly.

Nagisa stuttered trying to answer all her questions.

"Mom... I can explain."

"I don't want to hear excuses Nagisa!" She shouted at him.

Karma's arm tightened around Nagisa as his mother yelled.

Her eyes were suddenly fixed on the red head.

"You! I called you early today! You said you hadn't seen him!" She yelled.

"Lady I can explain." Karma said calmly. He had to be calm since neither Nagisa nor his mother were calm in this situation.

"There's no need, I get it now." His mother started. She glared at the two boys.

"The clothes, the hair, you did this to him didn't you!" She accused.

"No mom it's not like that-" Nagisa tried, but his mother cut him off.

"Don't you lie to me. I can see right through your little act."

She grabbed Nagisa by his hair and pulled him inside behind her, ignoring his whines of pain.

"Nagisa, you are not allowed to see this boy again." His mother said, her back to Nagisa as she glared at Karma. Karma returned the glare with just as much intimidation if not anger.

"But mom-"

"Nagisa, silence, I don't want to hear you say another word on the subject." She said as she slammed the door in Karma's face.

"Now go change out of those clothes." His mother demanded. "Then I'll figure out what to do about your hair."

Nagisa knew there was no point arguing with her when she got like this. So he simply obeyed and ran up to his room to change.

Once there he fell down on his bed and curled up in a ball. He tugged Karma's over sized jacket around him.

 _It smells like Karma._ His hands came up to his red face as he thought about how creepy that must seem.

Nagisa pulled a pillow to his chest. His room felt cold and lonely. Suddenly he wished he'd never left Karma's house.

However, aside from the fact that his mother forbid him from seeing Karma, he thought that he'd be okay for now until his mom decided a worse punishment at least. He had expected the worse, but he knew it would come eventually.

Nagisa smelled Karma's shirt again then silently wished he was here.

A small knock made Nagisa open his eyes and there was Karma sitting by his window, smirking as usual. Nagisa blushed wondering how long he'd been there and hoping he didn't see him sniffing his shirt like some kind of creep.

Nagisa opened the window and Karma poked his head in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Nagisa replied weakly.

"You okay?" He asked and Nagisa nodded.

The silence that followed there greeting was deafening until after a minute Karma had to break it.

"Do I smell that good?"he asked.

Nagisa's face lit up in a blinding blush that covered ever inch of his head, from his chin to his ears.

He punched Karma in the shoulder as he laughed at his reaction.

"Shut up!" Nagisa yelled at him.

"Relax I was just joking." He said between laughs.

Nagisa glared at the red head half heartedly. He was mad at him for the joke, but at the same time he was glad Karma was still here. As his laughter died down Karma smiled at Nagisa. In return Nagisa only looked down defeated.

"She said I can't see you or hang out with you anymore..." Nagisa said looking at his knees that were kneeled on the bed in front of the window.

"I know." Karma said so nonchalant it made Nagisa's lower his head even more.

"What? You think I'm gonna let mama bear tell me what to do?"

Nagisa's raised his head in surprise.

"Your mom's pretty crazy. No offense. "

"None taken." Nagisa responded.

Karma chuckled. Then he leaned in and ruffled Nagisa's hair.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me." Karma said so softly it might as well have been a whisper.

Karma leaned forward and placed a kiss on Nagisa's forehead. If he wasn't blushing before he definitely was now.

Before he could even begin to come up with a response to that a call from down stairs made his red face go pale.

"Nagisa!" His mother yelled.

"I'm still changing! I'll be down in a minute!" He shouted.

"Hurry you better go before she sees you." Nagisa said lightly pushing Karma out the window.

Karma laughed lightly. The hand he had on Nagisa's head patted his hair down before retreating to his side.

"I'll see you later." Karma said before jumping down to the ground and running to his moped.

Nagisa shut his window hoping he would see him later.

* * *

 **So I might not be able to update for like a week. I might try to update it tomorrow, but no promises.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow etc.**

 **I really enjoy your reviews, they make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa spaced out as Korosensei's tedious lesson about Japanese poetry droned on. The entire class was practically out cold and school was barely halfway over.

Nagisa himself began to fall asleep, however a piece of paper was thrown on his desk and he hadn't been aware enough of his surroundings and he had no idea where the paper came from or who threw it.

Nagisa moved the note under his desk to hide it from Korosensei's prying eyes. The teacher, with his back turned, continued his lesson unaware of the numerous students dozing off.

Nagisa slowly unfolded the paper under his desk.

 _Let's talk after school_

He recognized the hand writing and almost immediately felt those golden eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

The blunette turned to the red head sitting at the back of the class. Karma's chin rested on one hand as he stared at Nagisa.

He nodded to confirm it receiving a smirk in return.

Nagisa's stomach bubbled with excitement at the thought of being able to talk with Karma. However that excitement was also brought on by nervousness of this _talk._ They hadn't spoken since Karma took him home.

That was Saturday.

Today was Monday.

For all he knew Karma may want to tell him he doesn't want to hang out any more because of his mom. Then again this talk may just be that a talk. Nagisa hoped it was the second one.

He stared down at the note in his hand. He smiled to himself, but the uneasy feeling didn't disappear.

Suddenly a swift wind blew past Nagisa. The note flying away with it. Nagisa looked up to see where the note went.

Korosensei stood at the front of the class red faced and clenching the note in one of his tentacles.

"Karma!Nagisa! Please refrain from passing notes during class!"

Nagisa felt a blush spread across his cheeks at the sudden attention he was receiving from the class. While Karma just snickered out a sarcastic apology.

* * *

Nagisa waited outside for Karma so they could talk. He watched the clouds in the sky circle threatening to pour water over the cold mountain.

Nagisa sighed as he felt small drops of water fall on him, he cursed himself for not bring an umbrella. He held his bag over his head trying to shield himself from the icy rain drops. The clear liquid fell harder causing it to form puddles.

He watched as Nakamura splashed into the puddles, getting mud all over her white socks and splashing Terasaka's shoes as well. Terasaka yelled something at her about watching where she stepped with those big feet. To which the blonde just stuck out her tongue and ran from him.

The sound of rain patting on an umbrella forced Nagisa out of his observation. He looked up to find Karma holding a bright red umbrella over his head.

He smiled at him.

"I'll walk with you to the train station. We can talk on the way there."

Nagisa swung his bag back over his shoulder as he nodded.

They began walking down mountain.

Nagisa watched his feet as they walked. He didn't want to step in a puddle, afraid his mom would get mad if he ruined his shoes.

"Nagisa."

He looked up at the sound of his name. Karma's eye stared at him with so much intensity that Nagisa thought he might explode before he even knew the reason behind intensity.

"What?" Nagisa asked when the red head didn't say anything.

Karma jumped at the question as if he himself was in his own daydream. A slight blush covered his cheeks.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

They continued down the mountain in silence.

Nagisa shivered when a cold breeze blew by them. He crossed his arm rubbing his hands against his sweater's took a step closer to Nagisa, pressing their shoulders together. Karma's shoulder was warm against Nagisa's and he silently thanked Karma for the extra warmth.

As Karma pressed closer to Nagisa he noticed that Karma leaned the umbrella more towards him causing rain to drench Karma's right shoulder.

Nagisa felt guilt pinch his chest but he decided not to voice it.

"What did you want to ask me?" Nagisa asked as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

Karma's had a light blush on his face and Nagisa wasn't sure if it was from the long walk down the mountain or something else. The sight of it made his own checks flush as well.

Karma had been quiet for too long and the suspense was eating away at Nagisa.

Karma stopped on the side of the road.

"The last train to my house leaves at 10:00 tonight. Sneak out and come to my house." Karma said staring down at Nagisa.

Nagisa stared at Karma for a while his first instinct was to agree, but the memory of the last time he came home from Karma's flashed in his head. If his mother found out he was still seeing Karma she'd throw a fit.

She may even force him out of Class E just to get him away from him. She'd probably go so far as to make him switch schools.

"Karma…I can't if my mom found out…"

"She won't. I promise I'll have you home before she even notices you're gone."

Nagisa considers this for a second.

"I have a plan and I want to go over it with you." Karma told him.

Nagisa stared at Karma's pleading face.

Was it worth the risk of his mom finding out? Then again Nagisa didn't think he could wait to find out what exactly Karma wanted to tell him.

What was the plan?

"Ok I'll come, but you'll have to get me home before morning."

Nagisa said.

Karma's mischievous smile grew.

"I will, I promise."

Karma ran in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you tonight." He shouted.

And with that he left Nagisa standing in the rain without an umbrella.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but the next chapter will come much quicker.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nagisa sat on the train, curled up in the corner of the seat. He wrapped the black sweatshirt around him tighter and inhale Karma's sweet scent. He hoped Karma wouldn't take it back, but he just couldn't resist wearing it.

When the train stopped he stood. The train was nearly abandon aside from an old man in the corner. Nagisa wasn't surprised. They live a little away from the city so the trains around here didn't run late.

When the doors opened Nagisa made his way out and started his jog down the street to Karma's house.

The houses in this neighborhood were all pretty big, but Karma's was by far the most luxurious.

It was also the only house on the street with a porch light on, so it wasn't to hard to miss.

As Nagisa ran he felt the slight drop of water on him. When he looked up he found that white flakes began to fall from the night sky. Finally realizing how cold he was, he ran up to Karma's door.

Red faced and out of breath, he took a moment to compose himself before ringing the doorbell.

When the door open Karma stuck his head out.

"Hey, wow it's cold out here. It's already snowing. Come on."

Karma lead Nagisa inside.

There was a fire started in the stone fireplace and a crumpled up blanket on the couch where Karma had been laying waiting for Nagisa.

He sat back down wrapping the blanket around himself. Nagisa sat on the other side of the couch putting distance between them. He stared down at his hands as they sat in awkward silence.

"Come here." He said holding up the blanket for Nagisa to come under.

Nagisa blushed at the offer.

"No, I'm okay." He said squirming in his own seat on the couch.

Karma leaned over and laid a hand on his cheek.

"You're freezing, come here I'll warm you up." He said lifting the blanket up for him again.

"No, that's okay. I'm really fine-" Karma was already pulling the blunette into his arms.

"Damn, you're freaking cold. Did you not notice that?"

"N-not really." Nagisa answer. Though now that he was surrounded by Karma's warmth he felt like an ice cube in a pot of boiling water.

He heard a small meow next to him and before he could turn his head Jinx was already making her way onto his lap.

As Nagisa petted the fluffy cat he felt Karma mimicking his actions with his short blue hair.

The scene looked like something out of a cheesy romance movie. Nagisa blushed at the thought.

"Karma?" Nagisa whispered.

"Yeah."

"Why did you want me to come over?" He asked.

Karma started down at Nagisa. Nagisa stared up at his golden eye staring intensely at him.

Nagisa didn't know how long they stared at each other like that but eventually Jinx got bored from lack of attention and jumped off Nagisa to the floor in front of the fire.

"Nagisa."He tore his eyes away from Jinx when Karma whispered his name.

Karma's face leaned closer and closer to him. Before he knew what was happening he was pushed down pressed in between the couch and Karma. Soft lips touched his own in a chaste kiss.

Nagisa laid there mouth slightly agape. Karma took this as a chance to repeat the action over and over again. He rested his hands on either side of Nagisa to get a better angle as he continued to assault his lips.

Nagisa's felt his shoulders stiffen under Karma's weight and Karma momentarily stopped his motions to get a look at the blunette's face.

He wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the fire or the fact that he just made out with one of his closest friends, but Nagisa's cheeks were dusted with a light blush. Karma found himself blushing at the sight of Nagisa's red face.

"Nagisa..."

"Yeah?"

Karma stared at him trying to answer his question.

"I... Don't care what your mom says." He started. "I don't want her to decide who you can and can't be around."

Nagisa stared up at Karma as he tried, emphasis on tried, to tell him how he felt.

"I don't care what your mom thinks about me. I won't let her keep you from me."

Nagisa stared up at him shocked. He remained silent as he replayed the whole scene in his head. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and his heart was pounding against Karma's own beating one.

"Karma-" he didn't give the smaller boy a chance to answer as he again pressed his soft lips to Nagisa chapped ones. The red head pressed his lips forcefully against Nagisa's repeatedly, not letting the smaller boy get a word in. Nagisa tried his best to match Karma's zealous movements, but the delinquent barely let him move underneath him.

Nagisa at some point managed to squirm out of his grasp and pull their lips apart. He sucked in some precious oxygen.

"I can't breathe..." He panted.

Karma lifted himself up a bit giving Nagisa space to breathe. Nagisa took his time trying to catch his breath and cool himself off as Karma stared down at him waiting patiently.

He pressed his forehead against Nagisa's.

"You okay?"

Nagisa nodded nervously, he wondered if Karma could feel him shaking.

"Karma?" He whispered

"Yeah?" Karma whispered back so as not to break the silence.

"You never really answered my question..."

"What?" Karma asked confused.

"I asked you why you wanted me to come here and then you..." Nagisa trailed off blushing.

Karma smirked at the blushing blunette. He moved his lips next to the small boys ear.

"Nagisa." He whispered his lips against his earlobe.

Nagisa shuttered, making Karma chuckle.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you something." He whispered.

"W-what?" Nagisa stuttered.

Karma kissed down his jaw stopping when he neared his mouth.

"Go out with me." He said against Nagisa's lips.

When Nagisa didn't respond Karma pulled his head back to put a little distance between them. Nagisa stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"But...if my mom finds out-"

"Theres no need for her to know. Think of it as a silent rebellion." Karma said leaning his head against Nagisa's again.

Nagisa was silent, thinking it over.

"We can keep it a secret. Just between the two of us." Karma mumbled his eyes shut.

Nagisa's silence was beginning to irritate him.

Just as he was about to climb off Nagisa and take back the whole thing, skinny arms wrapped around his neck pulling him back against Nagisa's lips. Nagisa held his shoulder, keeping Karma in front of him.

"I don't really care if everyone knows." He said when they broke apart.

"As long as my mom doesn't find out."

Karma smirked

"I'll take that as a yes." He dove his head back down to smother the blunette's neck with kisses.

Nagisa burst out with a fit of laughter.

"Karma! Stop it!" He laughed.

Karma chuckled along with him until he caught sight of the clock.

"Shit it's already that late!"

Nagisa turned his head to see the digital clock on the table behind him.

12:34 am. At the sight Nagisa yawned.

"I should get you home..." Karma said.

"I don't want to leave just yet..." Nagisa mumbled looking up at Karma.

"I don't want you to either, but I promised _past you_ that I'd get you home before your mom knew you were gone."

Nagisa sighed remembering the promise.

Karma chuckled at the pouting boys reaction.

"Come on let's get going."

* * *

 **I used the word blunette alot.**

 **Please review! This chapter was kind of a filer. Sorry.** **Tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

In a matter of days the entire class knew about Karma and Nagisa's relationship.

Considering Karma thought it was perfectly acceptable to kiss him in the middle of lunch break, it wasn't hard for the class to guess the change in their relationship. Nagisa didn't really have a problem with many people knowing. It was easier than telling people. The PDA was what he did have a problem with.

Karma always had a knack for making him blush and kissing in a crowded place was one way to do it. Nagisa had voiced his feelings to Karma and the latter had promised to _try_ and hold himself back.

There were, however, some small things he didn't mind doing in public. Such as hugging, holding hands, or just having Karma's arm around him.

Which is why he smiled as they walked through the mall hand in hand.

Christmas was close and the mall was crowded and decorated with red, green, and white decorations.

While Karma had said he wanted help to find a present for his mom he was secretly plotting to find the perfect present for Nagisa. Nagisa, who was clueless to this, was busy looking in women's department stores for something Karma's mom would like.

"Let's stop and get something to eat first ok?" Karma suggested.

"Mm ok."

They went to a ramen shop and sat down in a booth by the window.

"What store should we go to after we eat?" Karma asked with noodles in his mouth.

Nagisa looked out the window watching the people walk through the mall.

"How about there?" Nagisa asked pointing to a perfume shop across the isle.

Karma chuckled. "I don't think she'd be into that. She's not very girly." He said staring at Nagisa.

"Well how am I suppose to know? I've never even met your mom." Nagisa stared down at his noodles before taking a big chunk of them and slurping them in his mouth.

A few noodles hung from his lip as he chewed.

Karma laughed.

"You remind me a lot of her."

He reached forward grabbing Nagisa's chin in his hand. He kissed Nagisa's lips stealing some of the noodles hanging out. Nagisa flinched breaking their kiss. He covered his mouth with his forearm, blushing. He swallowed the rest of his food before wiping it off of his lips.

"Karma!" Nagisa whispered harshly. His eyes darted around the room to make sure no one was staring at them.

"We're in public!" He said a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Sorry. I just can't help myself." Karma said. His foot rubbed up against Nagisa's leg making him shutter.

"Come on let's just pay and go look for her present." Nagisa said turning his blushing face away from Karma.

Karma just laughed for the thousandth time today.

* * *

Nagisa checked his watch as Karma drove him home on his moped.

It was 4:54 and his mom had told him to be home by 5:00. Though Karma assured him they would make it, they were cutting it close.

As they approached his house Nagisa pulled on Karma's jacket.

"Just stop here. She might be waiting, if she sees you it'll be bad." Nagisa told him.

Karma abruptly stopped at the house next to his boyfriend's. Nagisa jumped off his moped and handed him the helmet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he began to run off.

He halted when a hand grabbed his arm pulling him back. Karma pulled him in for a kiss resting his hands on the smaller boy's hips to prevent him from escaping.

"Bye." He whispered when they pulled apart.

"Bye." Nagisa repeated.

As soon as Karma's warm hands left his sides the cold snapped him out of his trance and he ran to his door, blaming the bitter cold for his flushed cheeks.

He kicked his boots off as he entered the house.

"Mom I'm home!" He called.

His mother appeared at the door as he removed his jacket.

"Nagisa. I told you to be home by 5:00." She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry the teacher kept me back to do work and the train broke down on the way here." He lied.

His mother stared at him harshly. Nagisa could sense the angry aura around her. He lowered his head as she stared down at him.

"Go get changed then come down. I'm going to start dinner." She said.

Nagisa let out a breath he'd been holding, relieved she dropped the subject. He ran up to his room to change into his pajamas which consisted of a short sleeve button up shirt and thin pajama pants both of which were a deep blue.

As Nagisa hopped down the stairs he heard the sound of plates rustling. His mother had already set up the table and was putting out the food.

As they sat down to eat, Nagisa couldn't help but feel the tension in the room. They ate in silence until Nagisa's mother spoke.

"What work did the teacher want you to do?"she asked.

"Uh well, he thought I needed help with my science homework. So he made me stay to do it with him." Nagisa smiled hoping his mother would accept it.

"I see. Is that all you did after school?"

"Well I walked with Sugino to the station, but that's it." He really wished she would drop the subject. He'd never been good at lying to her. She always had a way of knowing and dragging the truth out of him.

"You were only with Sugino? No one else?"

"N-no."

His mother stared at him. Nagisa felt as if that stare was staring straight through his head, into his brain, reading his thoughts.

Nagisa's mother took out her phone and began swiping through it.

"Nagisa if that's the truth then tell me what this is." She turned her the screen towards him.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

There on the screen was a picture of him and Karma sitting at the ramen shop.

Nagisa's face paled as his mother stared at him with accusing eyes.

"Um we weren't there together! I mean I was just getting food and he happened to be there so we were talking." He tried to explain hoping his mom wouldn't get too mad.

"Oh really?" She swiped the screen and the next picture appeared.

Nagisa thought he might faint. If possible his face became even more pale.

There on the the screen clear as day was a picture of Karma as he kissed him in the ramen shop. He was silent staring at the picture. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything. He'd already made it worse by lying to her. He gulped staring at the picture.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"Um...I…that's not me." He finally spit out and instantly regretted the words.

His mothers face contorted in rage. She grabbed Nagisa by his hair and shoved the phone in his face.

"Look at this! Are you telling me I don't know my own child's face!" She shouted. By now she'd gone completely berserk. Whatever punishment she'd planed would now be useless to fight.

Her grip on his short blue hair tightened and she pulled him towards the door.

She swung it open before throwing Nagisa out the door into the snow.

"You can come back in when you've thought about what you've done." She said.

The door slammed in his face. Nagisa sat there stunned until the cold air finally reached him.

"Mom mom! I'm sorry please let me in! Mom!" Nagisa banged on the door with both fist, but it wouldn't do him any good.

He tried to sneak in through his bedroom window, but it had been locked. He tried to sneak in the back door. It was locked. He tried to sneak in through the bathroom window. It was locked. The whole house was locked.

Nagisa's socks were already drenched from the snow. He sat on the front steps waiting for his mother to open the door.

Ten minutes turned into thirty minutes and thirty minutes turned into an hour.

Nagisa's thin pajamas did nothing to keep him warm. A cold breeze blew on the back of his neck and for the first time in his life he wished he had long hair again.

He'd banged on the door until his fingers were numb, but his mother never answered. The lights were off and if Nagisa didn't know any better he'd think she wasn't home.

At some point he couldn't wait anymore and he decided if he was going to sit in the cold all night he might as well try to get warm.

He ran. He didn't know where he was running. He just wanted to get warm. He'd go wherever it was warm. It wasn't a while before he realized he was running in the direction of Karma's house.

 _What why am I running this way_ he thought.

An image of Karma smiling popped into his head. The smile wasn't his usual smirk. It was the one he used when he was truly happy.

That smile looked so warm.

Nagisa slipped off his wet socks thinking they'd slow him down. The frozen street against his feet made him feel sick to his stomach, but he continued to clumsily run.

His breath came out in short huffs, his face felt numb and he almost started to feel hot. How long had he been running?

He stopped near a field he recognized just across this field was Karma's neighborhood. He was so close he could feel it.

He had two choices now. Circle around the long way on the street. Or cut through the snow covered field.

Nagisa felt his head spin. He didn't think he could go much longer like this.

He tentatively took a step into the snow.

It soaked the bottom of his pajama pants, but Nagisa didn't care anymore. It felt like a knife against his numb feet, but he didn't care anymore. His eyes began to shut as if he was about to faint, but he didn't care anymore.

He just wanted to get to Karma.

His shivering had stopped long ago so he thought he might make it.

However every part of his body begged him to stop. He was exhausted, dizzy, nauseous, and every breath he took felt like he was swallowing glass. Though he still clumsily mad his way through the snow.

His vision blurred and his body landed softly in the snow.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. _What happened? What's happening?_

He opened his mouth to scream for help, but only a whimper came out. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak.

The last thing he saw was a flash of light before everything went black.

* * *

 **{PLEASE READ}**

 **So I got some lovely reviews (thanks guys) and one asked if this story would become M rated and while I am all for smut they are children(in my eyes at least) and I have a pretty good idea of where the plot is going from here so while I may write an M rated story for them in the future, this specific story doesn't have room for any lemons. Sorry :(**

 **And to the person pointing out my mistakes on _your_ and _you're_ in the last chapter I sincerely apologize when I write chapters it's usually like a spur of the moment inspiration so I type it fast before I forget so I often mess up (plus my beta reader is lazy)**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews I've been feeling kind of down because of something and your reviews make me happy so please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.(Refer to second paragraph)**


	9. Chapter 9

Karma sat in class nervously drumming his fingers on the desk. Nagisa was never absent. Though his grades were low his strict mother had made it a priority to always have perfect attendance.

As class began Karma hoped his mother didn't punish him for coming home late last night.

Korosensei enter the classroom surprisingly quiet.

"Ahem class." He said to get everyone's attention.

"You may have noticed Nagisa is not here today."

Karma stiffened as chatter around the room began.

"Unfortunately Nagisa was rushed to the hospital last night. It seems he will not be with us for a little while."

Everyone exchanged worried glances a few directed at Karma.

"Now-ah!" Korosensei was cut off when a green knife suddenly flew at him.

Karma glared at the yellow octopus.

"You tell me what hospital he's at right now." Karma demanded.

* * *

Karma ran down the long corridor, not listening to the nurses he passed, telling him to slow down.

He wouldn't slow down until he reached the door labeled N304.

A large window gave him a view of Nagisa's hospital room. He laid motionless in a hospital bed. His pallor did nothing to reassure Karma. The IV and heart monitor hooked up to him made Karma feel like he'd been punched in the gut.

He reached out a hand to open the door, but stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned to see a short women in light blue scrubs, her long black hair tided in a messy bun.

"No visitors right now, I'm about to give him a check up." She said.

Karma stared at her for a moment.

"What happened to him." Karma waited for her to tell him the worst. That Nagisa's mother stabbed him or shot him. However that's not what came out of her mouth.

"Hypothermia. We found him passed out in a field last night. We don't think he was out there for very long, maybe a few hours, but he had no protective clothing." She explained.

Karma stared at Nagisa's sleeping figure.

"We warmed him up as best we could, but people suffering from hypothermia need constant watch in case their condition changes for the worst." She continued.

Karma was silent.

"Are you a friend?" She asked.

"Boyfriend." Karma corrected.

The nurse smiled at him then moved to enter Nagisa's room.

"You can come in. Just try not to disturb him." She said quietly.

Karma followed her in.

The nurse sat on a stool by his bedside. She gently shook Nagisa's shoulder.

"Honey, wake up." She said gently.

Nagisa stirred awake squinting to see who had woken him.

"Mom?" Nagisa mumbled.

"No honey your in the hospital remember."

"Where's my mom?" He asked quietly.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of her yet. We called your dad though, he'll be here tomorrow."

"Ok." Nagisa said weakly.

"I'm here to do your check up. Could you sit up for me." The nurse asked.

Nagisa slowly sat up with the help of the nurse. She stuck a stethoscope down his hospital gown.

"Take a deep breath." She said softly.

Nagisa sucked in some air then released it. She moved the stethoscope to his back.

"Again." She requested and Nagisa did so.

The nurse then put down her stethoscope and picked up a clipboard.

"Now, tell me how you feel."

Nagisa shrugged it wasn't until now, when the nurse had sat down, that he noticed Karma in the room, watching the nurse's every movement.

"Have you experienced any headaches or dizziness?" She asked.

"Not really dizziness...I just feel really tired." He said softly.

"Tired like sleepy or physically?"

"Both." He answered.

The nurse wrote some stuff down.

"Do you feel nauseous or hungry?"she asked.

"Kinda thirsty." He said.

The nurse wrote something down.

"I'll bring you some tea and more water." She answered.

She set the clipboard down and picked up a thermometer.

"Let me take your temperature." She said.

She placed it under his tongue before standing.

"I'll be right back. Keep that in your mouth." She said leaving the room.

When she was gone Karma replaced her in the stool by his bed.

He picked up the clipboard and started looking through it. He felt Nagisa's glare so he set it down and stared at gently took Nagisa hand in his, carefully avoiding the heart rate monitor attached to his finger and the IV stuck in his forearm.

"Hey." He whispered.

Nagisa smile and weakly squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"I'd kiss you right now if you didn't have that damn thermometer in."

Nagisa chucked lightly.

Karma leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

A few seconds later the nurse returned. She set down a tray with water and tea and then took the thermometer out of Nagisa's mouth.

"Well, your temperature has more or less returned to normal, but we'll still have to monitor your condition for a few days."

Nagisa simply nodded, then laid back down.

"I'll be back to check on you later. Just press the call button if you need anything, honey." She said then closed the door, leaving them alone.

Karma stroked Nagisa's short blue hair.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked.

Nagisa stared lazily up at Karma with tired eyes. Karma wanted to tell him to forget it and sleep, but the suspense was killing him. Nagisa lightly squeezed his hand.

"My mom saw us together yesterday. Last night she kicked me out of the house and said _You can come back in when you thought about what you've done._ "

Karma squeezed his hand.

"Ok, then what happened." He asked.

"I don't remember much after that. I think I started walking and then I was suddenly in an ambulance." He explained.

Karma stared down at their hands.

"I'm...glad you're ok." Karma whispered.

Nagisa smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Go ahead and sleep." Karma told him.

"If I sleep you'll leave." He said.

"No I won't."

"Liar." Nagisa whispered.

Karma smirked an idea crossing his mind. He climbed on the bed, carefully maneuvering himself over Nagisa so as not to crush the frail boy.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

Karma buried himself under the white blanket and wrapped his arms around Nagisa.

"Karma! What are you doing?" He said. He squirmed a little and faced the wall opposite to Karma. Karma pressed his body closer to Nagisa's.

A small blush found its way on the smaller boy's pale cheeks and it made Karma feel a little more relieved.

"Shh go to sleep. I'll stay with you like this." He whispered in his ear.

"Karma!" Nagisa said a little mortified. "This is embarrassing!" He hid his blushed face in his pillow.

"Hm? How come?"

"I'm...not wearing any underwear..." He said.

"Eh? Really?" Karma said picking up the blanket to sneak a peak.

"Don't look Karma!" Nagisa shouted, pulling the blanket back. He shoved a hand against Karma's chest, trying to push him away.

Karma chuckled as he got up out of the bed.

"Sorry, sorry." Karma laughed.

He circled the bed and sat back in the stool near him.

Nagisa clenched the blanket close to his chest glaring at Karma a little offended. Karma smiled.

"For the record, your butt is as cute as I thought it'd be."

Nagisa eye widened and he hid his face underneath the blanket. Karma laughed and gently pulled the blanket away from his boyfriend's face.

"I'm just teasing you." He laughed.

Nagisa faced popped out from under the blanket, red and visibly exhausted. Karma felt a little guilty, but he just couldn't help himself. He leaned over and cupped a hand on his red cheek. He then pressed his lips against Nagisa's.

At first Nagisa didn't do anything, but after a while he gently started moved his lips against Karma's. He brought his hands up to rest on Karma's shoulders. He gently pushed him back so he had room to sit up.

Karma's hand that wasn't cupping Nagisa's cheek rested on his waist slowly inching its way behind him. Karma tried to distract Nagisa by intensifying the kiss as he slowly slid his hand down.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma as their kiss got deeper he began to get so lost in him that he didn't notice the slow pace of his heart begin to speed up.

The sound of the heart monitor beeping rapidly made Karma pull away, all motives forgotten.

It took Nagisa a second to realize why Karma pulled away. He placed his hand against his chest, where his heart was trying to break free. Nagisa took a few deep breaths and his heart rate slowly began to return to normal.

"Sorry." Nagisa muttered sliding his hand off Karma's shoulder.

"I didn't...hurt you or anything, did I?" Karma asked resting his hands on his upper arms.

Nagisa shook his head.

"You were just going to fast. It made my heart race." He smiled.

Karma smiled back, but the exhaustion in Nagisa's eyes was evident.

Karma gently pushed him down onto the bed.

"Go ahead and sleep." He whispered.

Nagisa's eyelids were heavy and he felt relieved to close them. He felt a kiss on his forehead before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **I tried to get a little more fluff and stuff in hope you liked it. Be prepared for way more hospital chapters.**

 **Please review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Karma skipped school and came to visit Nagisa in the hospital, he walked in with a cat plushy.

When he stopped at Nagisa's room, Nagisa had his back turned. The nurse was closing the curtains on the window when she spotted him.

She made her way out the door.

"Sorry kid, he's not feeling too good. He requested no visitors today and since your the only one who's visited. I think that means you."

She continued down the hall, leaving him alone. Karma took this chance and walked into Nagisa's room despite her warnings.

Nagisa's room was silent besides the low beep of the heart monitor.

Karma slowly walked to the other side of the bed to see Nagisa's face.

Nagisa's eyes were shut. His mouth was slightly ajar, making a light snoring sound every time he breathed. He was peacefully sleeping unaware of the intruder. Karma observed his appearance carefully. It was hard to take in the effects of his condition since he was asleep.

 _He's been so tired lately_

Karma slid the stuff animal into Nagisa arms and smiled when the blunette instinctively cuddled it to his chest.

Karma then sneaked out of the room and was already halfway down the hall by the time the nurse returned with more water for Nagisa.

She gently shook his shoulder.

"Honey, time to take your medicine." She said.

Nagisa turned over to face her. He clenched his stomach in pain.

"Is my dad here yet?" He asked.

"No, honey he called. He's stuck in the snow and can't make it. But there's good news he was able to contact your mom. She's a little busy right now, she'll be here in about two days to see you. Hopefully you'll be well enough to leave with her."

Nagisa squeezed the small animal in his arms.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Uh..." Nagisa looked down at the small stuffed animal wondering how he got it.

"I don't know it was just here..."

The nurse paused staring at it before realization showed in her eyes.

"Ah, that red haired kid must have dropped it off." She said.

"He was here again?" Nagisa asked.

She nodded smiling. "He wanted to see you."

Nagisa turned his head hiding his slightly blushed face in the cool pillow.

"Come on time to take your pills." The nurse said trying to get his attention.

"My stomach hurts." He said.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"she asked.

Nagisa shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." He mumbled.

The nurse placed a pink bin next to him.

"If you have to throw up go ahead in there."

Nagisa immediately doubled over throwing up into the bucket.

He shook as the liquid found its way up his throat.

He hadn't eaten much since he'd been in the hospital and when he did eat the food was never solid. It was mostly soup that they fed him anyway so the liquid was a disgusting yellow bile.

When he had finished emptying the contents of his stomach the nurse took the bucket to the bathroom to clean it out before setting it back next to him.

"I'll bring the medicine back later when your stomach has settled." She said before picking up the container of pills and leaving the room.

Nagisa took this moment to look at the stuffed cat. There was no doubt in his mind that Karma was the one who had brought it. The stuffed animal was the spitting image of Jinx.

Nagisa clenched the cat against his chest. He was a mess. His hair was greasy since he hadn't showered in days, he was pale and sickly looking, and now his mouth tasted like throw up.

He sighed. He definitely didn't want Karma to see him like this. So the fact that Karma sneaked in and _had_ seen him like this embarrassed him intensely. He felt even more embarrassed when he realized how much worse he must have looked unconscious.

Later the nurse came back to give him his pills and he fell back to sleep, hoping the stupid stomach aches would go so he could eat some real food.

* * *

Karma walked in his home to an unfamiliar sight.

His mother and father were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Karma we thought you were in your room this whole time." His mother cooed.

"I was visiting someone in the hospitals." He said.

"That's great..." His father mumbled as he typed something on his laptop.

"You didn't put them there did you?" His mom asked as she flipped through a magazine not bothering to spare a glance at her son.

Karma chuckled. "No mom, not this time. I'll be in my room." He said.

He picked up Jinx, who was laying on the armrest of the couch, and started up the stairs to his room.

His relationship with his parents wasn't exactly good, but Karma liked it as it was. They kept to themselves and he kept to himself. It was certainly better than Nagisa's relationship with his mother. His mother's strict behavior had gone too far with that little stunt.

Karma frowned as he set Jinx down on the bed. He had no idea if Nagisa's mom would ever show up at the hospital. Even if she did, would that be a good thing? Considering its her fault he's there anyway.

Karma wished he could let Nagisa stay here again, but his parents were back now for little bit and since he's a minor Nagisa can't just check himself out of the hospital. Plus even if that wasn't the problem, Nagisa himself may be reluctant to stay over now that they were dating. Considering the fact that Nagisa despised PDA you'd think he'd be more comfortable when they were in private, but sometimes Karma felt like he was even more nervous when they were alone.

Karma sighed and laid down. He stared up at the white ceiling. He wondered why Nagisa didn't want to see him today. He seem happy when he was there yesterday.

Karma decided to just let it go, passing it off as Nagisa just feeling sick. He turned on his side to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter's kinda short, sorry.**

 **Sorry there wasn't much fluff, sorry for any mistakes...sorry.**

 **ごめんなさい,**


	11. Chapter 11

Today Karma had plan to go to the hospital alone. However Sugino, Kayano, and Kanzaki had insisted they come along.

As they all walked through the hallway Karma took notice of the curtains, which were shut tight. So he warned the group to be quiet and that Nagisa was probably sleeping.

Karma and Sugino walked in first with Kayano and Kanzaki treading behind. Nagisa was sitting up on the bed. The usual hospital gown he wore was no where to be seen as a nurse's aid was giving him a sponge bath.

Karma slapped a hand over Sugino's eyes.

"What! Hey! Why are you covering _my_ eyes?" He yelled.

Kanzaki and Kayano shielded their own eyes as they slowly backed out of the room.

"Sorry for interrupting." Karma said taking a picture before pushing Sugino and the others out the door.

Nagisa's whole face turned a deep red and he hide his face in his hand.

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes outside the room the nurses aid final came out and said it was fine for them to go in.

Karma noticed that Nagisa looked a lot better today than he did the other days his eyes weren't as tired as they use to be and his cheeks had a healthy red glow...Or maybe that was just left over embarrassment.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier." Sugino said as they approached Nagisa's bed.

"Uh it's fine don't worry about it." Nagisa brushed it off and the red began to fade from his once again pale cheeks.

"Well you definitely look better than I thought you would." Sugino continued sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I feel a little better than I did before." Nagisa said.

"We were all really worried about you when they said you were in the hospital." Kanzaki told him and Kayano nodded in agreement.

Nagisa blushed at that.

"I'm really ok there's nothing to worry about." Nagisa assured them.

"Hey, we didn't even know why you're here. Korosensei said they didn't tell him and Karma wouldn't say anything." Sugino said.

Karma stuck his tongue out at them as he sat on the bed next to Nagisa. He swung an arm around his boyfriend. Nagisa hunched his shoulders and squirmed out of Karma's embrace.

"Your arm's heavy." He whined.

Karma then remembered that Nagisa was still in the hospital for a reason.

He moved his arm down around his waist to support him rather than lean on him.

"Better?" He whispered.

Nagisa just leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Ok enough PDA! Will one of you tell us what happened?" Sugino asked.

Karma looked to Nagisa fully prepared to lie if Nagisa didn't want to tell them.

"Uh... I kind of got locked out of the house a couple nights ago and then I started walking and collapsed from hypothermia." Nagisa tried to laugh it off, but the other were giving him worried glances.

"Why'd you start walking? Where were you going?" Kayano asked.

"I don't really remember much, I kinda blacked out." Nagisa said.

"Dummy you should have just waited until your mom got home." Sugino said smirking.

Nagisa awkwardly laughed off his comment as Karma squeezed his side.

"But it's nice to know you're ok now." Sugino said lightly punching his arm.

Nagisa smiled.

"At least I think you're ok. I'm not sure what those wire stuck in you actually do."

Nagisa smiled and held up his hand.

"This is just the heart monitor to take my pulse." He said pointing at the screen that was uttering a small beeping noise.

"This is an IV...I don't really know what it does either." He said.

Karma took his hand in his own.

"It provides fluids." Karma said.

"Uh...oh." Nagisa said.

Then the nurse walked in.

"Oh you're popular today." She said placing the tray with his pills and water on it.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked.

"A lot better than yesterday." He told her.

"Take you medication and you'll feel even better tomorrow." She said handing him the pills and water.

"Ok." Nagisa said, gulping down water to wash down the pills.

"Hey what are those pills for anyway?" Karma asked.

"They're mostly just to prevent some of his symptoms from returning." The nurse said.

"They may make you sleepy so you should all go soon and let him rest." She said before leaving the room.

"Nagisa?"

He turn to Kanzaki at the sound of his name.

"Do you know when you're getting out of the hospital?" She asked.

Nagisa shook his head.

"No the nurse said it depends on how I'm feeling and how stable my condition is. She said the worst I could get is probably another week." He said.

"That's good it'd be bad if you were stuck here longer. We're all happy this wasn't worse." She said smiling.

"Yeah..." Nagisa mumbled.

"Are you tired?" Karma asked.

"No I'm fine." Nagisa said then yawned.

Karma rolled his eyes and hugged him closer to lean on his shoulder.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sugino said before pulling a plastic bag out of his back pack. He handed it to Nagisa.

"Here it's that new comic book you wanted. I figured it gets boring here all by yourself."

"Thank you." Nagisa said taking it from him.

"No problem." Sugino said.

"We should get going we don't want to disturb your rest." Kanzaki said.

They picked up their bags about to exit the room.

Karma however stayed glued to Nagisa's side.

"You coming Karma?" Sugino called quit loud and was then shushed by the two girls.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a second." He said.

"Ok!" He called back as the rest of them started to walk down the hallway.

Karma then turned to Nagisa.

"I wanted to come see you alone, but those three wouldn't let me leave without them." He said.

"I'm glad they came. It was nice to talk with them." He said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't do this." Karma said leaning over and capturing Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Karma slightly pushed him back until his head hit the soft pillow.

Karma ran his hands down Nagisa's hips and once again his heart beat skyrocketed. This time, instead of pulling away, Karma moved his lips down to plant kisses on his neck.

"Karma..." Nagisa breathed his name. He pressed his lips against Nagisa's pulse feeling it sync with the beeps of the heart monitor.

"Dude really? The door is open. We could hear Nagisa's heart burst from the elevator."

Karma pulled himself away from Nagisa to see Sugino leaning in the doorway. He shot him a glare and pressed another kiss to Nagisa's lips.

"I'll see you later." He said.

Nagisa smiled and Karma felt an overwhelming urge to pinch his rosy cheeks.

"Bye." He said with tired eyes.

Karma then kissed his forehead before leaving with Sugino.

* * *

 **Hello! This chapter is mostly for comic relief before some shit goes down. ;)**

 **Review and tell me what you thought please!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nagisa sat up in his hospital bed reading the comic book Sugino had given him when he visited with the others. He checked the clock for the billionth time this morning.

9:48.

Karma usually showed up before school was over so Nagisa assumed he had been skipping. He doubted Koro-sensei would give him permission to leave early. Either way he was eagerly awaiting Karma's arrival.

He'd shown up everyday he was in the hospital and it always worried him that he'd make his heart beat so fast, to the point that nurses would barge in to see what's wrong. Karma had that power over him and abused it more so then Nagisa would have liked.

Just as he finished reading the comic the door to his room creaked open. Nagisa's head shot up expecting Karma to walk in but instead the nurse peaked her head in.

"Someone's here to see you." She chimed.

Nagisa laid back wondering why she seemed so cheerful.

Then his mother entered the room.

Nagisa's blood ran cold, his face paled, and he distinctly heard the jump in his heart coming from the monitor. She had bags under her eyes, her short dark hair was a mess of flyaways, and she overall looked physically and mentally exhausted.

The nurse shut the door as his mother sat on the stool next to his bed.

Nagisa kept his head down avoiding eye contact with his mother.

She was silent for awhile taking in the sight of her son in a hospital gown with wires hooked up to his arm. She gently laid her hand on top of his.

"Nagisa." She whispered.

If she noticed the spike in his heart rate she didn't say anything.

Tears began to fall down her face, she bit her tongue to keep from sobbing. A tear hit Nagisa finger and he looked up at her.

"Mom..." He whispered.

"This is all my fault. As soon as I realized you were gone I went out looking for you." She sobbed. "I left the back door open, hoping you'd come back, but I had a meeting in Tokyo and I didn't know what to do."

Nagisa watched his mother in silence as she struggled to explain herself.

"When your father finally got a hold of me I tried to get here as quick as I could." She viciously wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me." She choked.

She rubbed her hands over her cheeks trying to stop the tears. Nagisa just stared at his mother as she tried to compose herself.

"Don't cry mom." He said softly at last and the sound of her son's voice made her throw her arms around Nagisa. She held him tight as she cried in his shoulder, but Nagisa made no attempt to return the hug.

"I promise you I'll get better. I promise. I promise." She whispered over and over into his shoulder.

"Mom-" The door opened preventing Nagisa from finishing his sentience. Karma walked in as normal as always. However the sight in front of him was not as normal as always.

The minute he spotted the women his face contorted in rage. He glared at the women who dared to hold Nagisa after all she did.

Her tear stained face turned to the red head and her sorrowful eyes turned into a cold glare.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She questioned him coldly. Karma slowly stepped forward to her.

"I've been here everyday for the past week. The real question is what are _you_ doing here?"He answered calmly.

Nagisa shrunk down in his bed away from both of them.

"I'm his mother I have a right to be here." She said standing up. She wasn't that much taller than Karma, but even if she was Karma was no where near intimidated.

"Really you're going to use that as an excuse after all you've done to him." Karma retorted.

"That is none of your concern so I will kindly ask you to leave." She ordered with a voice that was anything, but kind.

"It is my concern, he's my boyfriend. You're the one who should leave." Karma said his anger rising.

"I don't want some delinquent like you around my son!" She shouted at the red head.

 _Stop it._

"How can you say that after what you did you dumb bitch!" Karma shouted.

 _Stop it._

"Watch you mouth brat! This whole thing started because you can't keep it in your pants." His mother pointed an accusing finger.

 _Stop it._

"That's none of your fucking business!"

Nagisa's mother angrily stepped forward ready to kick Karma out.

" _Stop it!_ " Nagisa's voice finally choked its way out his mouth.

Both visitors finally bothered to look at Nagisa. Tears were streaming down his face, he was sweating like a pig, and shaking like crazy.

"Neither of you..." He choked out. "Even think about... How this makes me feel!" He shouted at them, but kept his head down as he shook harder, his breathing becoming unstable.

Karma glanced at the heart monitor to see it going as crazy as Nagisa looked. Karma tried to slowly approach him, but before he could even get a step closer to him two nurses burst into the room.

"How's his heart beat?" One asked as he held down the shaking Nagisa.

"This isn't good we're going to need to sedate him." The other one said.

The second nurse, who Karma noticed was his regular nurse, took out a small needle. She held Nagisa's arm.

"Shh honey this is gonna make you feel all better." She whispered to him.

Nagisa's eyes slowly shut as the nurse pushed the shot into his vein.

She then turned angrily towards his mother and Karma.

"You're upsetting the patient and I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The poor boy's been through enough." She said sternly.

* * *

Karma bit down on his fingernails, a nervous habit he'd picked up when he was young and his parents weren't around to tell him to stop.

He sat two seats away from Nagisa's mother in the waiting area. She sat up straight hands in her laps, the ideal picture of a mother. While Karma sat hunched over, elbows on his knees, and fingers in his mouth. No one would guess they were there for the same person.

"Stop biting your nails." She scolded, glancing over at him.

Karma glared at her and continued to chew on his long finger nails.

Nagisa's nurse turned the corner and began walking towards them. Nagisa's mother shot up from her seat, but the nurse held up her hand.

"He asked for you." She pointed at Karma. He smirked at Nagisa's mother as he got up to leave. The nurse didn't follow him to the room. Instead she walked up to the fuming woman and started talking about paper work.

When Karma entered the room he was disappointed to find Nagisa laying back tiredly on the bed.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked sitting on the stool by the bed.

Nagisa nodded his face blank.

He reached out his arms to be held and Karma gladly wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy. Nagisa buried his face in his shoulder and sighed. Karma lightly brushed his hand over Nagisa's short blue hair.

He eyed the heart monitor which was going at a surprisingly slow pace.

Karma pulled away to look at him. His eyes were tired and he almost looked irritated. Karma wasn't sure if it was the drugs wearing off or the fight early, but if he had to guess he'd say both.

Karma opened his mouth to speak, but the nurse walked in smiling.

"Good news honey. You're going home tomorrow."

* * *

 **So if you haven't noticed this story is coming to an end SOON.**

 **I may right one or two more chapters and then its over. I'd like to finish this and my Attack on Titan story before I start a new one. So once the Attack on Titan one is over you can expect another story for Karma and Nagisa afterwards. So hang in there!**

 **The story will probably not be a squeal to this, but I have many ideas for it and I hope you all will read it.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nagisa changed out of his hospital gown and into the change of clothes his mom brought him. He was relieved to find that it wasn't anything to frilly. Just a simple white sweater and grey pants.

As he walked out the hospital room he rubbed his hand against his arm.A bruise had formed where the IV had been stuck in his arm. The nurse said that happens sometimes and not to worry about it.

He walked down the hall following his mother. Besides getting up to go to the bathroom, had barely walked while he was in the hospital so he wasn't surprised at his stiff legs.

His mother wrapped him in a large coat, scarf, and put a hat over his puffy hair. The nurse had told them to make sure he was kept warm outside so his mother was taking every precaution.

Nagisa stayed silent as she did.

Just as she was just putting gloves on him, a nurse asked her to fill out paper work for him to be discharged.

Nagisa stared out the clear hospital doors. He was extremely hot in this get up and he just wanted to get outside. Not only because he was hot, but right outside the door he could spot a certain red moped.

He squeezed the stuffed cat, in his pocket.

After his mom had finished the paper work she lead him outside.

There he was leaning against his moped. As Nagisa and his mom walked out the doors the red head straightened up. Nagisa's mother stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. Nagisa stared at the hand before brushing it off and walking to his boyfriend.

Karma held his arms open for Nagisa and the shorter boy laid his head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. Karma was tempted to flip off his mom, but settle for a glare.

He slowly rubbed his hand up and down Nagisa's back. He silently hummed against his chest. Karma was worried. Nagisa hadn't said a single word to either of them since the fight yesterday. So Karma decided to talk first.

"This jacket makes you look like a balloon." He said patting against his back which made a soft sound against the over padded winter coat.

Nagisa chuckled softly against his chest before looking up to him.

His mothers glare burned a hole in the back of his head so he reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend to turn to took a few steps forward until she felt like the red head might bite her if she got any closer.

Nagisa sighed and looked up at his mom.

"Mom..." He muttered.

Her eye snapped from Karma to him.

"Yes, Nagisa?"she replied.

Nagisa hesitated, trying to chose his words carefully.

"I...want Karma to come over for dinner tonight."He said.

Karma and Nagisa's mother stared at him in shock and his mother was quick to shut down the request.

"Nagisa I can't-"

"I'll make dinner." He said immediately.

 _She's not getting out of this so easy._

"Nagisa I don't think-" She started, but he cut her off again.

"Mom, please. I need to talk to you. Both of you." He said grabbing Karma's hand.

His mother stared at him as he pleaded with his big blue eyes. Then she looked at Karma who's eyes were fixed on Nagisa. She sigh staring at them both.

"Fine." She breathed out.

Nagisa smiled up at her.

"Thank you."

He turned and kiss Karma on the cheek.

"Come around six." He said. Then him and his mom continued to the car.

* * *

Nagisa laid out dinner in front of his mom. It was almost 6:00 and Karma would be here soon. Just as the thought occurred to Nagisa the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Nagisa called before his mom could even move.

He ran to the door and sure enough Karma was standing there in the snow.

"Come on I was just setting the table." Nagisa said grabbing his hand.

Karma stepped in taking off his snow boots.

"You're first night home from the hospital and she makes you cook for her." Karma scolded as he took off his jacket.

Nagisa grabbed it from him to hang it up.

"Don't worry we're gonna work this out." He said.

Karma sighed.

"Nagisa I don't know about this-" Nagisa pressed a finger to his lip before kissing him.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He smiled at Karma and lead the red head in.

They sat at the table. Nagisa and Karma on one side. Nagisa's mother on the other. His mother and Karma glared at each other from across the table.

Nagisa cleared his throat bringing their attention to him.

"I want to formally introduce you to each other. Karma this is my mother. Mom this is my boyfriend Karma Akabane."

They stared at each other.

"Mom I'm sorry I kept him a secret from you, but if you want me to forgive you, you need to accept that Karma is a part of my life and that's not going to change anytime soon."

Karma smirked at her and she did her best not to glare.

"Karma."

The red head turned to his boyfriend.

"I know you don't like her, but she is my mother. She gave birth to me, raised me, and I am grateful to her. So please respect that and forgive her."

Karma frowned and turned to her. Now they we're both staring at each other in silence slowly thinking over Nagisa's speeches.

Nagisa turned his head down to look at his hands.

"After you guys fought, I felt like it was my fault." Nagisa muttered.

"Nagisa of course it wasn't!" Karma immediately defend him.

"I know, but still...if I hadn't lied to my mother or snuck around with you, none of this would have happened. So in a way it's somewhat my fault." Nagisa trailed off.

Karma took a moment to try and think of a way to convince Nagisa that none of the stuff that had happened was his fault. It was Karma who asked him to lie to his mother in order to see each other and it was his mother who locked him out of the house. Nagisa was only the victim.

Before Karma could tell him all this his mother spoke.

"Nagisa this is all my fault." She said.

 _Damn right it is._ Karma thought.

"I'm your mother. You shouldn't have to feel like you need to lie to me in order to protect yourself." She said.

Nagisa stared at his mother as she reached over to hold his hand.

"Nagisa if you can forgive me for all the horrible things I've done. Then I can surely accept any part of you." She sighed. "Even if it is this delinquent."

"Please don't call him that."

"Okay. Okay. We have to start somewhere right?"

* * *

Nagisa slipped his shoes on.

"Mom I'm leaving." He called.

His mother walked to the door and stared at Karma waiting by his moped.

She gulped. "He does know how to drive that thing, right?"

"Of course and he has helmets. Don't worry."

She smiled at him.

"I'm not. Go ahead, have fun." She motioned for him to go.

"Thanks mom."

Nagisa ran to Karma's bike and hopped on the handed him the new helmet he had bought him for Christmas. Nagisa held on to Karma's new jacket which he had give him for his birthday/Christmas.

As Karma took off Nagisa's curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help asking where they were going.

"Oh you'll see." Karma replied as he sped up.

When they finally stop, somewhere in Karma's neighborhood, they were in front of a modern style home.

Karma got off the moped and helped Nagisa off.

"Guess whose house this is." Karma said with a mischievous smile.

Nagisa stared at the house for a moment.

"Whose?" He asked.

"Gakushuu Asano's." Karma said.

"The chairman's! Karma we could get in serious trouble for just being here!" He panic.

"Don't worry just come on." Karma said as he ran across their yard.

In their backyard a tall tree stood. Karma climbed it and helped Nagisa up on one of the branches.

"What are we doing here?" Nagisa asked. Karma pointed to an open window. Asano had his back turned to them, hunched over a desk, studying.

"If you think about it the whole reason this shit storm started was because that turd decided to cut your hair." Karma brushed a strain of Nagisa's hair back while he spoke.

"And if you really think about it if it wasn't for some of that shit, we may not have ended up together."

Nagisa stared at Karma bewildered.

"You're right." He muttered.

"Don't you think we should thank him." Karma said pulling out a gun from his jacket.

"Don't tell me there's BBs in there." Nagisa said scared. If Asano found the BBs he might find out about Korosensi. Or if he already knows then he'll know it was someone from E-Class.

"There aren't." Karma answered as he aimed at the unsuspecting honor student.

He pull the trigger and a burst of blue splattered on the back of his neck. Karma fired like crazy covering his entire back in blue paint until the poor kid finally ducked down.

Karma jumped from the tree, dragging Nagisa down with him.

An angry scream was heard as they ran to Karma's moped.

"Pretty great date right?"

Nagisa laughed as Karma sped down the road.

When they finally stopped they were in Karma's garage and he parked the moped. When Nagisa got off he threw himself at Karma, shower his face and neck with kisses before smashing his lips against his boyfriends.

Karma walked backwards entering the house through the garage door. He continued to let Nagisa push him backwards until his knees hit the back of the couch and he fell over with Nagisa on top of him. **(A/N I believe in top Nagisa)**

They're make out session was cut short when some cleared their throat. Both boys looked up and Nagisa's blush covered his whole face. Karma's parents were sitting there on the couch across from them.

Karma's father paid no mind to them as he typed away on his laptop, but his mother had put down her magazine to stare at the boys.

"Karma. If your going to do that do it in your room." She said before looking back at her magazine.

"Ok!" Karma said as he threw the protesting Nagisa over his shoulder to carry him upstairs.

Once up there he threw Nagisa down on his bed, but before Karma could smother him to death Nagisa held his hand up against his chest.

"Karma... I love you." He said looking at his hand against the taller boys chest. "I really really love you."

Nagisa blushed when his confession was met with silence, but relief washed over him when Karma kissed his check.

"I know." Karma said smugly, but Nagisa just smiled. Karma never really was comfortable talking about his feelings.

He didn't need to though. Nagisa saw Karma's love for him in everything he did. Hopefully though, one day he'd be able to hear those words back to him.

"I love you too."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey! Yes I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter. The story is over done with. Deal with it.** **However fear not because a my second KarmaxNagisa story is coming together and will soon be ready to share.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **I know this is the end, but PLEASE tell me your final thoughts. Who knows I might be inspired to write a sequel...**

 **BYE!**


	14. SEQUEL IS UP!

XD

* * *

 **Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up if you didn't see it yet.**

 **It's called Heated Kisses go see it if you'd like. Its rated M because there will be a few NSFW parts.**

 **The updates on it will be kinda slow because I wanted to get this up as soon as I could, but I don't have a lot of time to write.**

 **However I promise the sequel will get finished please just be patient. I'll try to update at least once a month.**

 **Well... WHY ARE STILL HERE? GO READ IT!**

* * *

XD


End file.
